A Birthday Present
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: It's Star's b-day. She get's a gift.


Hi! ^_^ Another songfic by be.  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
^^0 I guess so... Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans or This Kiss. This Kiss belongs to Faith Hill and Teen Titans belong to a lot of people who aren't me. P  
  
That's been said before.  
  
Now on to the story. ^____^  
  
***()()***  
  
() Starfire's POV ()  
  
"Hey, Starfire!" Beastboy yelled at me. I turned my head to my green friend. I waved a greeting. "Hello Beastboy." I smile as he approaches. It seems that he has something hidden behind his back.  
  
"Happy birthday!" His grin widens and he pulls out the thing he has from behind him. It is wrapped sloppily in absurd green colored wrapper. I give a strained grin and take the present. I look at it curiously.  
  
"Open it." My friend encourages me. I look at it again. Then slowly unwrapped the ugly wrapper paper.  
  
I stare at the object before me. "What is it?" It looked like a clump of. something. It was hard though. I tilted my head in confusion.  
  
"It's a sculpture!" He said triumphantly. His grin even wider, (Was that possible?).  
  
"Umm." I searched my mind for something to say. "Thank you," I managed to get out of my dry lips. I licked them once. Beastboy smiles again, apparently not noticing my small pause. He then walks away to go bother Raven, or play a game with Cyborg.  
  
I turn my attention to the "sculpture". It does. Sorta look like one. 'But what's it supposed to be?' I ask myself. I decide to ask Beastboy about it later. I then set it down on the table beside me and sit on the couch.  
  
*sigh* I hang my head and start to close my eyes, wanting to go to sleep.  
  
"Hey..." I hear Robin's voice, though it's not very loud. 'Am I dying?' I shake my head vigorously and open my eyes. I look up and see the small figure of Robin before me. "Hello." I squeak out.  
  
"Hi." He answers. He then slowly starts to sit down. I blush a little, hoping he doesn't notice.  
  
() Robin's POV ()  
  
I see some red tint go to her cheeks. 'She looks so cute.' I think, not caring if she can read my mind and not caring that I'm thinking such thoughts.  
  
"So, today's your birthday?" I try to start a conversation. She answers, "Yes, it is." She says, her voice still low. I smile a little and scoot closer.  
  
() Narrator POV ()  
  
I don't want another heartbreak I don't need another turn to cry I don't want to learn the hard way Baby hello, oh no, goodbye But you got me like a rocket Shooting straight across the sky  
  
() Starfire's POV ()  
  
I fidgeted a little and looked at my hands, they were sweaty and sticky. I gulped and still kept looking at my hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. I finally looked up. "Nothing." I answer, "Really, nothing's wrong."  
  
He scoots even closer. My heart begins to beat at an irregular pace. I wrung my hands a little.  
  
"Are you sure. You're sweaty like a pig." Robin says. I don't notice because I think I'm on the brink of fainting.  
  
I sway a little, but keep my balance, considering it's not that hard to do while sitting down.  
  
He puts his hand on my back to steady me. I blush and look again to my hands. I seem to do that a lot while he's around. 'Why?' I ask myself. 'I don't know.' I answer. People say you're crazy if you answer yourself.  
  
I looked up at Robin again. "Did. Did you get me a present." I know it sounds selfish, but what else was I going to say?  
  
"Actually." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous.  
  
() Robin's POV ()  
  
I didn't really have one. I had to think quickly. 'Did she like me? She seemed nervous. But what if she rejected me?' I wondered this for a minute then gave up and went with instinct. I liked her, that was all that matters, right?  
  
() Narrator's POV ()  
  
It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss It's (ah) impossible This kiss, this kiss..unstoppable  
this kiss, this kiss  
  
() Starfire's POV ()  
  
His warm lips crushed with mine. I sat there for a minute in shock but finally gave in; pleasure overflowed my thoughts and senses. I then broke away, my breath heavy.  
  
"Did you like your present?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head lightly.  
  
"Good."  
  
That's all I heard for the next few minutes. He kissed me again and this time we went on for a while. His hands roamed my body, mine hands following.  
  
() Narrator's POV ()  
  
Cinderella said to Snow White How does love get so off course All I wanted was a white knight With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse Ride me off into the sunset Baby, I'm forever yours  
  
() Starfire's POV ()  
  
We again broke away and I spoke something, not entirely sure what it was myself.  
  
"I'm yours, forever." It was just a whisper, but I'm sure he heard it. I then rested my head on his chest and just sat there, a smile came upon my face.  
  
() Robin's POV ()  
  
'She's beautiful.' I though as I watched her sleep, my hands were running through her hair. It was like silk, a little tough, but still smooth at the same time. I smiled and just sat there. Not knowing anything else was around me.  
  
I started to snooze off myself. I kissed her forehead once before I did.  
  
() Narrator's POV ()  
  
It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss It's that pivotal moment It's (ah) unthinkable This kiss, this kiss. unsinkable  
this kiss, this kiss  
  
They both were asleep. Both were thinking wonderful dreams. Both were enjoying the other's company.  
  
() Starfire's POV ()  
  
I rubbed my face closer to Robin's chest and dreamed.  
  
() Narrator's POV ()  
  
You can kiss me in the moonlight On the rooftop under the sky. (oh) You can kiss me with the windows open While the rain comes pouring inside. (oh) Kiss me in sweet slow motion.  
let's let everything slide You got me floating, you got me flying  
  
() Robin's POV ()  
  
It was true; you do fly once you're in love. I was flying, flying into the clouds of number nine. My heart light. I sighed and pulled Star closer, enjoying the heat that emitted from her.  
  
() Narrator's POV ()  
  
It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss It's that pivotal moment It's (ah) subliminal This kiss, this kiss. it's criminal.  
this kiss, this kiss  
  
It's the way you love me baby It's the way you love me darlin'  
  
It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss It's that pivotal moment It's (ah) subliminal This kiss, this kiss. it's criminal.  
this kiss, this kiss  
  
It's the way you love me baby It's the way you love me darlin'  
  
Both smile in sleep and love. Both are happy with one another.  
  
***()()***  
  
Meep! ^_^ You like? I do. They're so cute. If you didn't get, then shoo! But leave a review. =^_^ = No flames please. Of course I don't really care either way. Flames just mean that one more person read your story.  
  
I'll stop babbling now. So.. REVIEW! ^_____^ Byez! ^o~ *waves goodbye* 


End file.
